The Mission
by Pythia
Summary: PG for shounen ai, 1x2/2x1. I didn't know if I should put this in romance(because of the shounen ai) or in humor(because I found it outrageously stupid). I put it here because it's more of stupid than romance. Anyway, it's a parody of 'The Raven' by Edgar


Okies, I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to the people-who-own-Gundam-wing. I don't own "The Raven" either, it belongs to Edgar Allan Poe. I have only used these to satisfy my impending urge to do something stupid. Ok? Ok.   
  
Severe apologies to Edgar Allan Poe for the butchering of his well-written poem. (It's one of my favorites, too!)   
  
This has some shounen ai of 1x2   
  
Please read and review!!!   
  
========================================================   
  
The Mission   
  
Once upon a mission dreary, while Heero searched, eyes weak and weary,   
Over many a file that OZ has, for him, in store,   
While he nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,   
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at the dim room's door.   
" 'Tis some OZ guard," He muttered, "tapping at this dim room's door—   
Only this, if not more."   
  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each pale blue curtain   
Thrilled him— filled him with sadistic urges never felt before;   
So that now to keep his lips from smirking and instead to grasp his gun for shooting,   
he stood repeating, " 'Tis some OZ guard for me to 'play' with   
entreating entrance at this dim room's door—   
"Only this, though I wish for more."  
  
Presently his will grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,   
He threw the door open with no waiting, watching for what was in store.   
But there was no sight or sound of soldier, nor was there any OZ officer,   
Though he waited longer and longer at the frame of the dim room's door,   
He was sure that he heard something, then being careful stepped out the door;   
Darkness there and nothing more.   
  
Deep into the darkness peering, long he stood there wondering, hearing,   
Doubting, thinking thoughts no mortal ever dared to think before;   
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,   
And so to return to his own work, he closed the dim room's door.   
As he walked back to the table, there was a cry, almost inaudible, "Open the damn fucking door!"   
Merely this, and nothing more.   
  
Back he went to it returning, all the sadist in him burning,   
He stalked firmly, stoicly, and steadily, thus quickly reaching the stupid door.   
"Surely," said he, "surely someone is trying to play a prank on me or trying to lure me into a trap;   
Let me see then, what threat it is, and mystery explore—   
Let me hold my rising anger and this mystery explore;—   
Must be an enemy, if not more!"   
  
Steady here, he touched the handle, then with many a kiss and huggle did explode the door,   
Inside stepped an elegant beauty, with radiant violet eyes like from a mystic lore;   
Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;   
But, with a yelp and sigh, he flung himself and threw the other to the floor—   
Threw and french kissed the other while lying on the floor—   
Kissed and snuggled, nothing more— yet. ^_^ hehehe...   
  
Then this chestnut-haired angel beguiling his sad fancy into smiling,   
by the grin and idiotic look that its pretty, heart-shaped face wore,   
"Though thou art a *MAN* with a finely chiseled body," he said, "you still are super sexy...   
Perfectly slim and soft-skinned beauty wandering from the moonlit shore—   
Tell me what brings you here, Duo, coming from a moonlit shore!"   
Quoth and winked Duo, "To relieve you of your mission's sore..."   
  
Much he marvelled this dainty boy to see his desire so plainly,   
Though his answer, to someone stupid, would have little relevancy bore,   
Yet we cannot help agreeing that no living human being   
Ever yet was blessed with making out with Duo on the floor—   
The magnificent creature that was straddling him on the floor,   
Who wants to relieve him from his current mission's sore.   
  
And the boy who was quite stony, gazed at Duo, his love his only,   
With loving eyes from which emotion did outpour,   
Nothing more did the boy utter— not a lash did his eyes flutter   
All his feelings, his cobalt eyes had already bore—   
His love for the boy who was kissing him while lying on the floor   
They would love each other forevermore.   
  
Enjoying the other boy's flavor, the braided boy's lips he'd forever savor,   
He pulled the other boy to rest, closer and closer to his chest   
A butterfly kiss was what he did place on his lover's fine-toned and sweet face,   
He asked, "Could you stay with me till the end of time;   
If I could be yours and you could be mine?   
And the chestnut-haired boy said, "Yes."   
  
And so they lived sweetly together, love binding them so tight forever,   
With a happy and relaxing home and all the comfort they could ask for   
Away from all the maddening hustle and free from stressful bustle,   
Always faithful to each other, together waiting for what the future has in store,   
Never seperated, and waiting for what the future has in store.   
  
And Heero's mission was remembered, Ah— nevermore.   



End file.
